Finish School?
by redskin122004
Summary: The first day had started for the Titans, but One will have to miss a day to save someone he cares for.(BBRae, RobStar, CyJx{Postpone Cancel Chapter 9 Uploaded}
1. Default Chapter

Hey there. My name is Redskin122004, you just may call me Red for short. This story is based on what will happen, (Please God, let this happen.) when the Justice League tells the Teen Titans that they have to finish SCHOOL!!! OH NOOOOO!!!!!..... Uh...yeah. Let's get this straight. Terra never comes back because she is a back stabber and she never had to come a break some people's hearts. Two, I never found her very helpful in the first place. This is a mostly a bb/rae fic, but with a bit of rob/star fluff. (And probably some cy/ jynx fluff too, that is if I feel like it.) IF you don't like it, TOO BAD!!! HA HA HA. Well enough of the evil laughter, now to the fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. Surely if I did, Terra would never exist or at least did not have to break bb's heart, Slade would be capture (After a severe beating) and all the titans would confess their feeling near the end of this years season, or the beginning of the next one.

In the great words of Silverlocke980.....

ITS SHOWTIME

"talking" (duh)

_-thinking-_ (another duh)

Finish School?

Chapter 1- the idea

/Watch Tower/

Batman was sitting down in a chair, looking over the earth. He was thinking about Robin, **(Not like that you pervs, if there is any of you out there)** he sighed and took a picture out from his utility belt and looked at it. There he was, the leader of the Teen Titans, heroes of Jump City. Next to him was a girl, just a shy smaller than him, giving her brilliant smile that would melt any cold heart. Batman knew this girl as Starfire, a young Tamaranan **(Tell me if i spelled correctly, I saw like four versions of the same name and still don't know which one is the true one)** girl from Tamaran. Robin was holding her shoulders steady for the picture, even though she looked a bit nervous. Batman remembered Robin telling him that Starfire did not know what a camera was at the time of the picture. Behind them was Cyborg, the second in charge of the Teen Titans, and the strongest teen there. Besides Robin was a green boy that goes by Beast Boy, a shape-shifter. Beast Boy reminded him a bit like J'on **(Don't know how it goes, tell me if it is wrong so I can change it.)** the Martian Hunter. He had a goofy kind of smile. Robin told him that he was a bit of a troublemaker and joker. The last female and member of the Titans was Raven, a half demon, half human Titan with strong psychic powers. **( I still don't know where she comes from. They say she is from a different planet, or a different dimensions. Please help me here to understand her)** Out of all of them, only one was close to graduation from high school, and that was Cyborg. Wonder Woman floated next to Batman and took a look at the picture.

"What's wrong, Bruce." She asked him. "Is it about Robin?"

"Yeah, in a way." He replied monotone.

"What is it." She asked, her voice filled with concern.

"None of them," he started, "Ever finished school."

"So?"

"So, they need to finish." Batman stated in an obvious kind of way. "Even we heroes have to finish school. We can't be heroes forever you know. Once we get to old, we have to go look for a job. I am secured, hell I own my own company. But I had to finish school first."

"Oh." Was all that Wonder Woman said, "Well, are you going to tell them?"

"Hell, no," Batman said with a grin. "They jump me for saying something like that to them. I want Superman, Flash, and Green Lantern to tell them."

Wonder Woman shook her head. "You're telling them, Bruce. I will go with you."

Sighing, he got up and looked at her. "Diana, you are going to back me up? Right."

"Maybe." She said.

"Aw... come on." Batmen plead. Wonder Woman laughed and nodded. They both got ready to tell the rest of the Justice League their plan for them to tell the Titans that school will start again for them.

/T-Tower **(Corny name if you ask me)/**

Beast Boy was up early in the morning. As in 4:00 in the morning, as in even the nocturnal creature of the night would try to get sleep in the morning would not believe any sane person would not be up. But Beast Boy was not a sane person, not very sane at all. **( In a way i guess)**He wanted to get back at all of the Titans for sneaking meat into his tofu, every one except Raven, who took no part or was even there at the time, and he knew exactly how to do it. He set up all the equipment he need, which was not a lot but still took time to set up. All he need was an alarm radio and the intercom for every room where the titans slept. He set the radio at 4:10 a.m. and he sat down on the couch and counted the minutes of his diabolical plan.

Right at 4:10, with the intercom on in every room in the tower, at high as possible volume, loud music rang through the ears of the once peaceful, sleeping Titans. They all sat up in there beds, covering their ears from the loud music. The music stopped and they heard laughter coming from the living room. They automatically knew who it was.

"BEAST BOY!!!!!!" the titans yelled

"YOU ARE SO DEAD YOU LITTLE GRASS STAIN!" Cyborg yelled

"BEAST BOY," Starfire screamed, "HOW DARE YOU INTERFERE WITH MY SLEEPING PERIOD!"

"YOU BETTER HOPE I DON'T FIND YOU BEAST BOY!" Robin bellowed. Only Raven said nothing, which did not raised alarm to the titans. Beast Boy laughed even harder. All the titans met in the hallway and look sleepy and angry.

"Where's Raven?" Cyborg asked, looking for the dark teen.

"Maybe she went to go find Beast Boy," Starfire asked, her eyes closed slowly and took a yawn.

"Silent fury is probably the state she is in right now." Robin said, "We better go find Beast Boy before she does." The titans nodded and ran to the living room, Robin holding on to Starfire, for she was on the verge of sleeping on the way, only to find nothing out of place. Only a note with their names on it was taped to the couch.

It said:

_Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg_

_You guys are never going to find me, I find a perfect spot for me to hid. So don't even bother looking for me. Also, about Raven, she is still asleep. I told her of my plan and she agreed to not say anything. Right now she is wearing earmuffs, so she was spared from this. You guys deserved what you get for sneaking in meat in my food. That is all._

_Beast Boy_

_P.s. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha_

_P.s. HA!_

"Great, he warned Raven so he could get on her good side." Cyborg said. He sat down on the couch and started to play the gamestation, with no volume. Star and Robin sat next to each other and watch Cyborg playing until they fell asleep. Cyborg paused to look at the two, smiling at them. _–ah yes, young love-_ he thought _–those two need to get it through their head that they like each other. But they are to embarrass to say it. Got to push one of them to make a move. I don't I later though. Got to finish the game-_ he turned back and started to play once again.

/Raven's Room/ (creepy music playing in the background before reaching door)

Beast Boy smiled to himself, after such a long planning and begging, he finally manage to get away with his stunt with harm coming to him, for now. Now he was inside Raven's room, where she doesn't let anyone in, not even Robin. But he promised that he would not bother her for the rest of the year, which was only half way, for him to spend the night in her room for the time being. He only been in there once or twice, the first was during that crazy trip through her mind, the second was when Raven had the possessed book with the spirit of a dragon that told her that he was the Magician Macholen or something. He couldn't really remember his name. He tricked her into bringing him back to life, to his full form of the dragon so he could destroy the world. Fortunately, Raven managed to put the curse back on to him, reverting him back into the book. Now he was here a third time, with Raven permission. He turned to Raven when she moaned quietly; her face had a sad expression, and even tears. Beast boy was surprised by this

_-Maybe she stills a bit heart broken. Damn you paper man. She has been like this for two weeks-_ then he smiled wickedly as he walked over to the trunk, where the Raven put the book for 'safe' keeping. He opened it silently, and there sitting on the bottom of the trunk, was the cursed book, the damned book that broke Raven's heart and trust in people, or things considering that a book did this.

"Soon." He said softly to it.

"Soon what." The book said back to him

"Just you wait. You will see what I mean." Beast Boy said back to it. If had anyone been seeing this, they would have thought Beast Boy was crazy, and that he was talking to a book, "Tomorrow is your last day here." And with that put the book backs and closed the trunk.

Unknown to the titans, the Justice League were getting ready for the news, mostly Batman and Wonder Woman were going to tell them, the others decided to be back just in case.

"Cowards." Batman said as he and Wonder Woman were walking towards their jets. "Static would have more ba-"

"Leave it alone. Lets just get this over with." Wonder Woman said to him, smiling. "Do you think we really need back up."

"Yes, and probably the army too." He said with a smirk.

YAY, chapter one done. I just saw the three new episodes in the last two days. Wavelength, Can I Keep Him, and Revolution. I missed them because my step mother is harsh and she doesn't believe in feeding children, though I am not a child. I like the episodes 'Can I keep him' because it show how good a mother can be, or whatever she called her self (Can't remember right now, bad memory. ...What was I talking about?) Review please. I will try to write back, flames will be return right back at you with vengeance, trust me, I can write a whole lot more trash about people who flame me. Constructive Criticism are welcome to me, so go right ahead. Till the next chapter, (Unless you don't like it, then it turns into a one shot, or taken off. Your choose)


	2. Struggling With Anger

I'm back, wow, 8 reviews. Cool. ( I don't think the one made by 'A' is a review, but I count it anyways.) That good for me, people actually like this story. One of you asked why Batman needs back up. I will show you the next chapter. It is still the same day, so don't get confused when bb does not do the thing he was going to do. (Wow, I made a twister, sort of)

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. If so, I would not be writing this on a school computer, I would be writing it in some fancy house writing for the show. I am poor person.(sobs)

"talking"

-_thinking_-

Chapter 2 – Struggling with Anger

Cyborg was still playing the game, (big surprise there) and it was already 6:00. The sun was beginning to rise, waking the other two titans up from the slumber. Robin woke up first, and saw Cyborg was smiling at Robin.

"What?" Robin asked him, and then looks down at his lap to see the sleeping Starfire. He blushed slightly and started to gently wake her.

"Good morning Robin." She yawned, "And to you to Cyborg." She sat up and started to stretch when they both heard footsteps coming from the hall. They saw Raven and Beast Boy walked into the kitchen to get something to eat. Cyborg smiled wickedly.

"Let's get him." He said. The titans got up and proceeded with the plan. They started to run straight at him. Beast Boy just managed to turn to see the titans closing in on him.

"Eep!" But just as they were about to grabbed him, they were surrounded with black energy and tossed back into the living room.

"What was that for?!" Cyborg yelled.

"It's too early in the morning for that." Raven said, "You don't want me cranky this early right now."

The other titans looked at Raven, terrified of course, as she began to make her tea, with the help of Beast Boy. They actually saw a small smile formed for a second, and then it disappeared when Beast Boy gave her tea bags to her. –_What's going on with her_- the titans wondered.

/Several minutes before/

Raven slowly opened her eyes; she didn't have a choice in the matter though. The sun was peaking through her windows. –_Why of all rooms that I could have chosen, I chose this one_- She suddenly felt something small and warm close to her. She got up and saw a small kitten sleeping besides her; a small, green kitten. –_Beast Boy_- she thought –He _has some guts for doing this. I give him that_- She slowly got up and started to walk to the bathroom. She heard Beast Boy slowly get up and transformed back to human.

"Man Raven, your room is cold." He said. Raven just rolled her eyes, unaware that Beast Boy was watching her. Beast Boy rarely saw Raven out of her cloak. The most recent was when he was changing into that beast about five days ago. He watched her walked away, looking more below the waist than her whole body. (Hey, he is a teenager. A male teenager....damn those hormones and testosterones. Not our fault we can't control our actions. I think. )

-_Stop, she might be reading your mind. She will kill you for thinking that_- He shook his head a couple of times. Beast Boy looked to the trunk. –_Tomorrow-_ he thought. He got up and started to make her bed. Raven finished cleaning up and grabbed her cloak and put it on. She saw him finish making her bed. –_How sweet of him...Wait! Did I think that! I got to meditate later and clear these thoughts_-

"Thank you Beast Boy." She said, startling him.

"Uh... No problem." Beast Boy said. "Let's go get some breakfests."

"I am not getting tofu." She said as they walked out her door. Beast Boy's ears drooped a bit, and then they perked back up.

"How about some toasts." He asked her. She turned to him and nodded.

"Fine." She answered when they enter the kitchen.

/Back to the story/

Robin seriously wanted to get back at Beast Boy; he was in deep thought when he heard a familiar voice.

"Robin."

"Huh?" he looked up to see his mentor on the TV. "Batman!"

"Nice to see you to, I am flying over to the tower to speak to you and your teammates." He said.

"What? Are you breaking us apart?" Robin said, fearing that this might be true. The titans had been together for nearly a year. Breaking them apart would like ripping apart a happy family, well, a happy, dysfunctional family.

"No," Batman said, which Robin gave a sigh of relief. "We just need to tell you-"

Just at that moment, the alarm rang out. "Titans, trouble." Robin automatically said, causing Batman to raise and eyebrow. Robin merely shrugged but went back to business.

"What's going on?" Raven said who was just finishing a piece of toast.

"Mammoth." Robin said. "It looks like he is going solo. No Jinx or Gizmo around. Alright Titans, move out." He turned to run out the door, but stopped and ran back to a still waiting Batman. "Sorry, got to go."

Batman gave a sigh when he got off the communicator.

"What is going?" Wonder Woman asked him.

"Nothing they can't handle." He said

/Somewhere in the city/

Mammoth was causing trouble alright. Behind him was a wave of destruction, as if a renegade army had just passed through, destroying everything in sight. Mammoth appearance also had change. He was wearing some strange armor. Little do the Titans know that this armor is actually helping Mammoth.

"Wow, nice fashion statement." Robin said to him. Mammoth merely smiled and taunted the Titans to come and get him. Robin and Starfire answered by a frontal assault. Starfire carried Robin and they both went straight for Mammoth, but as soon as they got close enough. Mammoth disappeared, startling both titans. He reappeared above them and slammed them both into the ground, hard. Robin was automatically knocked out, Starfire was struggling to get up, and Mammoth grabbed her.

"Let me help you." He said with a sneer. He picked her up, and before she can retaliate, he threw into the ground once again, knocking her out as well. The whole time, the others only watch, surprised of Mammoth new speed.

"It's your turn." He said to the others. He disappeared, and then reappeared before Cyborg.

"Damn." Was all he said before he was punched him in the face, sending him flying into a bus and some cars. Beast Boy shifted to a T-rex, but was also thrown away by Mammoth, sending Beast Boy into a few cars and then into a building. The wall collapsed on top of him, trapping for him the time being. Raven was that was left. –_We losing already. Not even five minutes passed yet!-_ she looked at Mammoth, -_Time to slow him down_- She said those magical words of hers, "Azarath, Metrion, Zynthos." Mammoth was incased in black energy. He merely snorted at her attempt to stop him.

"That's all?" he easily broke free of her grasp on him and disappear once again. Raven was looking around for him. –Where do a stupid giant like him disappears to- a shadow appeared on top of Raven –Above me. What else is new?- She moved quickly to the side, but not quickly enough. Mammoth knew (**Wow, he knew! He actually thinks, he does have a brain**) that she would move out of the way, he grabbed a hold of Raven at her waist, with both arms tuck beneath his grasp.

"Now then, lets here some bones break. Starting with yours." He said, squeezing Raven. She struggled to get out, but she could not. She felt pain rising through her, her eyes was starting to water; she could not take the pain any longer. –_He's going to kill me_- Raven thought before she released a scream of agony.

"Ah, music to my ears." Mammoth said, smiling the whole time. He was killing, no, crushing her slowly to death.

"Stop it now!" a voice cried out. Mammoth turned to find the green titan standing behind him.

"Make me." He replied back him. He went back to Raven, once again to squeezing the life out her. Beast Boy just stood there, his eyes wide, his body shaking. – _None of my forms can take him on, not even my T-Rex form_- he thought –_I got to try something..._- Raven screams ringing in his ears, when suddenly it stopped. His heart skipped a beat. He saw Raven hanging limply in Mammoth's hand. Cyborg managed to get up from the crater, and he watched in horror to what just happen before his eyes. He then looked to Beast Boy, his eyes showed all to the world what he was thinking, what he was feeling.

"Raven?"

"Well, that ends that. Now it is your turn." Mammoth said to him tossing Raven to him, but Beast Boy was not listening to him. He fell to his knees, he tried listening for her to breath, to take in a gasp of air, but none came. In his mind, he felt something snap, a familiar snap. His pupils grew smaller, (Think Rurouni Kenshin) he slowly got to his feet. He looks up at Mammoth, who was now standing in front of the titan. Mammoth got a good look in his eyes, never had he seen eyes like his, full of hate and sorrow. And Beast Boy spoke only two words.

"You're dead." Before Mammoth could laugh, or even blink. Beast Boy changed into a familiar form, a form he thought he would never be in again, (**I think you all know what I am talking about here.**) Now they were both equal in size, Mammoth took a step back. He grinned at this new form Beast Boy took.

"Wow," he snickered "Even more uglier than before." He threw a punch at Beast Boy, expecting it to hit, but hit only nothing but air. Beast Boy merely moved his head off to the side, avoiding the punch. Beast Boy roared and punches him in the face, sending him flying. Mammoth land on his back, but quickly got back up. Beast Boy look back at Raven, his eyes glowing with more hatred, He turned back to Mammoth, who was ready for a new fight. He never expected what will happen next. Beast Boy took one step towards him, and vanished. Mammoth stood there, waiting for him to come. Beast Boy reappeared a few feet behind Mammoth, and shifted back to his original form. Eyes that will probably kill Superman ten times over. Suddenly, Mammoth was up off his feet, his eyes rolled up, armor breaking apart, flew past Beast Boy, who never moved an inch, into a wall. He groan on last time before falling to his knees, cuts appeared all over his body, blood slowly pouring form the cuts. Beast Boy shook his and ran back towards Raven, tears began to show, but he blinked them away. –_Raven, I am sorry I couldn't help you early_- he thought as he walked to Raven's body. He to a knee next to Raven, "Forgive me Raven." Right at that moment, Raven took a deep inhale of air, scaring Beast Boy.

"RAVEN!" Beast Boy jumped and he helped her up. She opened her eyes slowly, her sides were killing her, but she will survive. "I thought... I ...I thought you died." He said to her.

"I almost did." She said to him, "But I had one more trick left. Play dead." She said to him. He smiled and hugged her, thanking all the gods that she was still alive. She gave a small wince when he did hug her.

"Ouch." Was all she said to him.

"Oops, sorry." He said to her.

"Man BB. That was over kill." Cyborg ran towards them, Staring wide eyes towards Beast Boy.

"Um... Yeah it was wasn't it? I barely even manage to control it myself, if I didn't, Mammoth pieces would be all over this place." He said.

"Yeah. Lets get you guys patch up, okay." Cyborg said. "And get these two to the car, too." He pointed to the still knocked out Robin and Beast Boy.

"Dude."

"What."

"Your car is totaled."

"WHAT!"

"You fell on top of it when Mammoth hit you."

"I DID WHAT!" Cyborg yelled, then started to cry, because he did in fact, landed on his car. "My baby, if fix you up right away. Don't worry." Raven and Beast Boy takes several steps away from Cyborg, staring at the poor teen.

"Do you guys need a lift?" The Titans turn to find Batman and Wonder Woman Standing next to their ship.

"Yes, we do need a lift." Raven said. Using her powers, she lifted Robin and Starfire into the ship, Beast Boy helped Raven in as well.

"What about him?" Wonder Woman asked, pointing to Cyborg.

"Leave him be." Raven said, a bit irritated, "He will be fine later....I think."

I going to leave it at that right there. So score me on a scale of 1 to 5, what do I get. If ones, then I suck seriously, but I know I ain't getting any 5s, because it is not that good....or is it. Hmm..... Well till the next Chapter.

Laterz

p.s. Can I get some of your e-mail addresses, just asking. Cause I like to email you personally, not over the web page its self. And no Badwolf, I know yours already.


	3. Author's Note

Major choppy seas ahead of me, and I call it THANKSGIVING! YAY!!!!. But the only reason I am telling you guys this is because I am leaving for at least a week, and where I am going there is no INTERNET. AHH HORROR OF NO TECHNOLOGICALADVANCES AT ALL!!!!! So I can not update for another week till then. Luckliy, I have two buddies of mine coming with me, I call them the Playstation and Kingdom Hearts. So It is not a total loss, I will replace this note with the chapter when I come back. I like to thank some of you guys reviewing me, those who did not get any emails from me, sorry about that, they kicked me out of radio shack (He he, i am cheap, like i said before)before I could finish and I am up to my neck in tests so i could not email you guys during school, and for those who would remain anonymous, especially for Regrem Erutaerc and Faye for the review, they gave me ideas. To the originally reviewers, I give thee presents for you guys. (Hands out big boxes of prizes) Thank you and I will return for the next chapter.

Laterz

p.s. Review, or more likely, give me more ideas for the story. I got one, here is a sneak peek.

"OH Robiny Poo!" Robin turned his head, all of the depths of hell would be a better place right now for him, as long as it is away from that psycho

Gaak, a little to much, but later on in the story. Hope you like the teaser


	4. Recovery and the 'Great' News

I'm baacckk. Yes, after a week of thanksgiving, I come back to repay you, yes you, the reader and reviewer of this fic, with another chapter. I can't believe that this week went by so fast. I had over two pounds of mash potato, one whole turkey, some green beans (Yuck!), and I only gain about two to three pounds. I also got a lot of game time on kingdom hearts, (To anyone who wants to know, I am at level 69 right now, I jumped about thirty levels!?!?!) But, enough about me, on to reviews. I see many new faces on the review list, I will try to email to them later. Now on to the fic.

BTW: I will include some character of a different genre; no it will not be any crossovers. But more or less like the essence of one….ah to with the hell with it, I will only bring in my favorites, and that is only two characters. I will have you guys figure it out.

"talking" (major duh)

-_thinking_- (same thing)

Disclaimer- I don't own teen titans. –Stop- I failed in my mission into buying it out –Stop- This message will self-destruct. –Stop- (BOOM!)……-Stop-

Chapter 3- Recovery and the 'Great' news

Darkness. That is all Starfire saw. That and some major pain. She was lost, she had no idea where she was, but she did not care. She had only one thing in mind, and that was Robin. Starfire did not know what happen to her, but she knew if she was in some great pain right now, she could only imagine how Robin was doing. The darkness and pain was all she had at the moment, then, the pain started to subside, almost magically, she automatically knew what was happening –_Raven, we must have won the battle, but what of Robin. What has happen to him?_- Starfire look around in the darkness of her mind, it felt like hours before she finally could feel again. Then slowly, she was waking from her slumber. And the first thing she saw a man in a mask.

"Nightwing?"

"No, the name is Batman. How are you feeling?" Batman said, checking her vital signs.

"I am…okay. But what of Robin, what has happen to him?" she asked, afraid of the answer she might get. –_Straight to the point, isn't she?_- Batman thought. He turned his head over to the next bed. Starfire turned and gasped, Robin was there on the bed, uniformed removed **(To all the ladies out there, go ahead and some fantasies right now) **masks still on, **(To bad, keep dreaming)** bandage up from head to toe, looking as he been in a war and just returned from the warfront. "Robin" she said softly.

"He will be okay. He been through worst before, trust me, he is a fighter." Batman said. "You need to rest a bit more."

"I shall, but I will rest near Robin." She slowly got up and walked to the bed and sat down in the chair. –_she is a fighter, too. Way to go boy wonder. _- He mused over this as he walked out of the medic lab.

/Living Room/

Raven was meditating, trying to ignore the pain on her sides. She sighed lower herself to the ground, failing miserably to meditate. Beast Boy was in the room, yes that was true. But was doing nothing at all, he was just sitting there, thinking. Which surprise Raven at the most, Beast Boy does not like to think, that much she knew. She floated over and sat down next to him, Beast Boy did not seem to notice this, until Raven put a hand on his shoulders.

"Wha... RAVEN!" he jumped up and back away from her, terrified that he did something wrong. He saw a hurt expression on her face when he did this. She got up and slowly, to start walking away. "Wait Raven, I'm sorry. I… I just did not notice you." She turned back to him.

"You were in pretty deep thinking, huh." She said, looking down to the floor "You were thinking, right? Unless you were pretending too." Beast Boy gave a laugh; Raven's sarcasm is what he liked the most of her, although they could hurt sometime, her sarcasm could piss off a few enemies as well. She always seems to have one ready for anything. **(I am the most sarcastic person in my family, since my parents are sarcastic people, I am too, haha.) **

"Yeah, I was thinking. The end of the world is near, I guess we got to get to ready." He joked. He got closer to her; he had to be careful in what he was thinking. He knew that any strong thought, Raven could pick it up. But it was extremely hard, Raven was just too beautiful to ignore. To many thought going through his head, he knew that Raven will pick them up. "Why do you ask?" he said casually, a little too casually for Raven's taste.

"Alright Beast Boy, what's going on?"

Before he can reply, Batman walked in, followed by Robin, Starfire and Cyborg, who was still crying over his car. "My baby is gone. Gone I say, gone forever." He sobbed.

"Piped down you baby." Batman growled. Starfire was holding on to Robin, and apparently was apologizing to him. "For the last time Star, it is okay."

"But why, Robin. I invaded your privacy."

/earlier in the Medic Lab/

Starfire was trying to rest, but could not accomplish that. She wondering if Robin was okay, she was also curious about the mask. None of the other titans had masks on, why would Robin have one. She was curious and her hand was moving towards the mask. She pulled back. –_No_- she thought –_Robin will never forgive me if I did this. But still…I wonder what his eyes are like; I have never seen his eyes before_- she was finally made up here mind and reached over for his mask. The last thing to pop into her mind was a phrase that Raven once used against Beast Boy.

'Curiosity killed the cat, Beast Boy. Remember that.'

Just as she got the tip, Robin's hand shot up and grabbed it. She gave off a small yelp, and saw Robin getting, groaning from the condition he was in.

"Robin I am sorry." She quickly said, "Please forgive me-"

"Don't worry Star," Robin said, getting into a sitting position "Happens most of the time. Curiosity gets the better of everyone."

"But-"

"Drop it Star." Robin asked her politely, but he knew that she would not. Batman walked in to find the two awake and well.

"Good, now we can talk." He said, "Get everyone together, team meeting." Robin nodded and started to get up.

"Robin, you should not be getting up." Starfire told him, but Robin ignored her and limped away. Starfire then turned to Batman, "This all you fault." Batman took this as a surprise.

"Why?"

"You had made him into this stubborn way." She floated to catch up to Robin, who was in his room look for a fresh pair of cloths.

/back to story/

"Alright." Batman said. "To start off, you guys have been doing a good job." This got smiles from all the titans, even Raven. "There had been some close calls, but you still made it through. But now I give you a new assignment, a new mission to complete."

Cyborg, still down over what happen to his 'baby' looked up, "What's the mission?" everyone also was wondering on this. Wonder Woman had said nothing, but was apparently ready for some thing. Only Raven notice this, and Batman seemed a bit nervouse, which surprised her, since he could rival Raven at showing no emotion at all. Batman took a deep breath and slowly let it out the mission for them.

"You are to attend school, for real." Batman said.

"…………" was the entire titan's response. Batman took a step back near Wonder Woman, taking out his grappling hook when he needed it. Boy, did he need it, because hell broke loose in that tower.

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!"

Ha ha. I know, a bit short. But I was playing games all week. And no new episodes either, whats up with that. (drum beats) anyways, I will try to make the next chapter longer. I don't want any mob scene because this chapter is to short (Looks outside of window to see a mob of reviewers and reader.) Damn. That sucks.

laterz

p.s. About the curiosity kill cat thing, I made that up.


	5. Visiting School and new friends

Hey, here for another chapter. I am finally going to introduce the school to the titans, also with a two or three of my characters, which will take no part in joining the titans, just their friends. Also, more of the beast within for Beast Boy later on in the story. Now to take place where we last left the titans.

Naw, not this time, none of that talking and thinking thing, you get the idea now.

Disclaimer- I don't own teen titans. If I did, I will not be writing for you foolish mortals, hahahahaha. **(Mobs of readers still outside of home)** Oh yeah, its going to be longer too.

Chapter 4- Visiting School and new friends

/Outside the Tower/

Smoke was pouring form the tower, several heroes were limping their way out from the door, others coming out of the holes in the walls, flying weakly from the harsh battle from inside. Raven was trying to heal some of the heroes that were hurt in the 'great' news that Batman told them. Although she and Starfire took the news well, the boys didn't. In fact, they started to trash the place in protest, Batman called for 'back up'. Which only consisted of Green Lantern and the Flash, unfortunately, they could not stop the male titans, and they called for more help. Soon, half the Justice League came, and even then, they could not stop them. Only until Superman, Supergirl, and Green Arrow came, the battle turned. Right now, Green Arrow was being helped by Supergirl, in which he took a direct hit from Cyborg's Sonic Cannon.

"You should be more careful." Supergirl said, treating him to his wounds. He merely nodded and moan in pain as he got up.

"Thank you, Supergirl." He said, holding on to his sides. He put his arms around her shoulders, supporting himself. She blushed slightly and they both started to walk away. (Really, I have never seen an episode where Supergirl or Green Arrow is not together)

"Hey, while we are here, lets get some lunch." He said, just as they started to walk out the door. Superman watches his cousin, shaking his head in amusement. "Looks like someone finally growing up." Batman said to him.

"About time, too. You all right?" he asked.

"I'll be fine." He said. He turned to Raven who was healing the Flash and Starfire was cleaning up the mess the best she could.

"Why did Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg act like this." She asked Superman as he came to help her. He told her that they have not been going to school for some time, they did not want to go. This answer still did not please Starfire, but she only nodded. After a few hours, including lots of shouting from the male titans after they had woken up, the titans were on their half burnt couch watching and listening toBatman and Superman telling them the reason of going to school.

"And that's why you have to finish school." Superman said. The titans just sat there, Cyborg now crying for two reasons instead of one.

"First my baby, now this. When will this nightmare end? TELL ME WHEN!?!?!?" he shouted at the sky, his fist in a ball of anger. Raven merely snorted.

"Like I am going to school anyways." She said.

"What was that?" Batman asked. Raven turned to him.

"You heard me. I am not going. You can't make me." Raven said, her voice irritated. Batman eyes narrowed. He signal her to follow him, Raven just sigh and got up. They went into the corner of the room and started to talk quietly to each other, more of Batman telling her some reasons.

"Dude, it looks like a father/duaghter fight is about to happen." Beast Boy said.

"Five bucks on Batman." Cyborg said, sniffling a little.

"You're on."

But Starfire was curious of what was going on.

"What is your mentor saying to Raven?" she asked Robin. Both he and Superman said the same thing.

"You don't want to know."

Batman came back to the group, with a slight grin on his face. He turned to the titans.

"School starts in three weeks, so get ready. Everyone is going. Got it?" The Titans nodded, they all turn to Raven, who was still in the corner, looking a little more pale than usual. She nodded to and quickly floated to her room. Superman and Batman took the time to tell them they that will still fight crimes on the week ends and during the holidays. The Justice League will cover Jump City when they were at school. Both of them left after this and the titans just sat there, amazed by their sudden run in with bad luck.

"Dude, this is so unfair." Beast Boy said quietly. Cyborg just nodded as he paid up for the bet. Starfire got up smiled to them.

"But Beast Boy, this educational facility would be just another adventure for us. We could meet new people and make new friends."

"Yeah, that and sit through long hours of boredom of what teachers call 'education'" he replied back to her. He got up and walked to the hall. "I am going to check up on Raven." The titans just nodded. Beast Boy walked to Raven's room and knock on her door. He heard a gasp and what sounded to be a scared Raven.

"Who there?" she said

"It's me, Beast Boy." He said, she opened the door slightly, looking down the halls and quickly grabbed him and brought him inside. Beast Boy never seen Raven scared before, well, scared as she was now.

"I am going to wash up." She said quickly and walked to her bathroom and closed the door. Beast Boy looked around her room. –_Wow, I here again_- he took one look at the trunk and nodded – _Do it now, I never have a chance like this_- he quickly open the trunk as silently he could, ran out the door, threw the book into his room before the book even got a word out, ran back to Raven's room, closed the trunk, and sat back down where he was. Fewer than thirty seconds had passed. –_New world record_- he cheered in his head. Raven came back out, with more color on her face. She sat down beside him, looking to the floor.

"Did you want something?" she asked. –_Why are you here_- she thought –_I know this is something besides if I am all right-_

"You okay?" he asked, his eyes showing that he really cared for her. Raven seemed a bit taken back by this –_He really does care? Why are you here Beast Boy? Tell me now_.-

"Okay Beast Boy. What do you want?" She asked.

"Like I said before."

"Okay. I believe you there." She said, his eyes never changed, "Now tell me what you where thinking before we got interrupted."

"When?"

"After the battle with Mammoth. You said you were thinking about something. What was it."

"Oh." Beast boy did not want to tell her, not now anyways. But he knew there was no simple answer he could use to get out of this one. So he told her. "It was you."

Raven was totally caught off guard with that answer. –_Me? Why me?-_ "Wha-..Why" she said.

"Because," he said, getting closer to her. He could stare at her for hours, but now was not the time for it. He reach over for her hands and cupped the together with his own. "I care for you." He said to her. –_I did it. I finally confess to her_.-

Raven looked down to her hands, -_He is holding my hands. He can't care for me. He know what happens if I feel emotions_-

"Beast Boy…" she look up to see him getting closer to her. Although her mind was telling her not to, her heart was telling her to do it. She was leaning in, their faces just inches apart. –_NO! I could kill him-_ she immediately pulled back. This move caught Beast Boy unbalanced, he was almost there, too (**BWhahahahaha. My evil still lurks with in these pages. Sorry bb/rae fans, you just going to have to wait)** He was leaning in too much and went face first into Raven's chest. Raven's face gone beet red, so did Beast Boy. –_Crap, she is going to kill me any second now_- he pulled back up, -_But they are nice though…STOP THINKING THAT!-_ **(BWahahahaahah, I pulled a fast one, there you go.)**

"I am soooo sorry Raven." Raven just looked up at him, not angry, but just embarrassed.

"Just leave Beast Boy." He nodded and got up, but just as he was walking through the doors, he heard her say something to him, "It was my fault anyways." He walked to his room, - _I was so close. But I still got something out of it. Not the breasts but the book._- he stopped to think the feeling he had on his face. –_They were nice though….I got to try that more often. I got to stop thinking like this before I become a pervert-_

/Two and a half weeks later/ **(And Beast Boy forgot all about the book, just telling you guys)**

The titans were in front of the soon to be new school. The Jump City High School was printed on to the building

"Why are we here again?" Beast Boy asked. After the incident, he and Raven did not speak to each other for some time. But they did get on better terms after they talk it out.

"To learn where all the class is, of course." Starfire told him. They also notice that a few teachers were also here as well. They walked inside the school and barely went in till they finally understood that this was going nowhere fast. They never had been inside the school before. Just then, a rather grumpy looking man came walking up to them. He stopped in front of them and stared at them.

"Teen Titans, right?"

They nodded and the man stuck his hand, each of them shaking his hand.

"The name is Henry Talbain, Principle Talbain to you once school starts. The Justice League told me of this special 'training' that you will be going through." He said, giving a chuckle at the word 'training'. "Now I know that you are lost, this school is pretty big, I will have my nephew show you around. Speaking of which, where is that boy." He look around, giving a sigh, he took a deep inhale of air and shouted his name out.

"JOHN! GET YOUR MANGY BUTT OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" the titans eyes opened wide from this.

"I was right here, Uncle." The titans turned to find a young man, no older than them. He had silver hair, smooth face, and deep icy blue eyes. He was also wearing purple pants, and a white shirt on, **(I know, major fashion clash, but I don't care).**

"Oh, sorry about that. Would you show them around. I got some work to do." He said, then turned and quickly walked away. John turned to them and held out his hand.

"John Talbain." He said, each titan shook his hand once, but once he shook Raven's hand, she gave him a strange look. Another voice came from behind John.

"Hey John, I thought you would wait up for me." The titans turned to find some one even stranger looking than John. A girl came up, but not any ordinary girl. She had light blue hair, cat like ears, hands, and feet, even a tail. But her eyes were even more startling, they were cat-like, and had the same color eyes of Beast Boy. She was very attractive too. She was wearing a school like uniform on, showing most of her legs

"Sorry Felicia. My uncle calls for me. Oh yeah, meet the Teen Titans." she turned and gave a smile to them. "Hi. Nice to meet you." She shook each of their hands. –_She has the same mood as Starfire_- Robin thought.

"It is so nice to meet you." Starfire said, giving the cat girl a hug, a crushing hug, but the girl did not seem to mind. John then spoke up, "So where do you want to start?"

Alright, do anyone know **(Not including people I know personally 'cough' Badwolf 'cough' to answer. Sorry)** who know who these people are? I give them a dedication of the next chapter. Try to figure it out.

Laterz

p.s. Don't kill me for not getting them together yet. Pleases. (**Looks outside window to see mob getting pitchforks, swords, and guns ready**.) Damn. No mercy for the Author.


	6. Hitting the books…Literally

I am back people. Yay! Sorry, about last week though. I like to think for a while before I start on a new chapter or chapters. I got some things to say first though. As much as I like to give credits to some author who make good romance stories, most of these stories are about (**gasp**) Robin and Raven and Star and BB! I can't believe these people, there is more interaction of Robin/Star and Beast Boy/Raven than that. I am still confused, but I let that slide, not hating it or anything. And it seems that Harry Potter makes an appearance in this section too. But I believe only Raven should go to the school, since she is the only magical one of the team. But all in all, all is right in the world, ain't that right my pretty little kitty. **(Pets a catgirl next to him)** Oh yeah, no one gets a dedication this time. NO ONE got the people I chose to bring into the story. (**Sobs, still petting the catgirl**) Well, so major love scene for BB/ Rae in this chapter.

Disclaimer: Never had and never will that's my motto…wait. My real one is 'sure why not'. Still don't own Teen Titans.

Chapter 4: Hitting the books…Literally

All the titans followed John and Felicia through the winding corridors call the Jump City High School. They saw other teachers, all which gave them a rather surprised look to the titans.

"This here is the English hall," John said, "A bit further down the hall is where all Poetry classes takes place. Come on, I got to show you the best part of the school." He walked a bi faster, leading them towards a rather large set of doors.

"Wow, what's more interesting than hallways and classrooms," Raven said dryly, "and to add to the excitement, a pair of doors that lead to other winding corridors of hallways and classrooms, leading us deeper into this labyrinth." Beast Boy held back a laugh. John stopped in front of the doors, and turned back to the titans.

"This is where most of the students go to take a break from class during lunch. I find it very relaxing and enjoyable. I hope you guys find it relaxing, too." He opened the doors and all the titans jaws dropped to the floor. It was like looking at a small park, trees where everywhere, all different from one another, even a patch of Bonsai trees were growing on a small miniature cliff with a small waterfall. It was also half of a small zoo, everything from squirrels, rabbits, and many exotic birds were there. There were also some cats and dogs there too. All the titans were amazed by this and walk into the courtyard.

"Oh… there is no way I could possibly say about this small forest of living beings." Starfire said, in totally awe.

"Its so…." Raven was trying to look for the words, but John finished for her.

"Peaceful?"

"Yeah, that's it." The Titans struggled to think how they could possibly accomplished this feat, but they found none. John then moved them from the courtyard to other class rooms, but the titans now gave the school more respect than before. They were coming from the last hallway, no classrooms were in the hall, and by the way John looked. Something was here, something bad happen. The titans came across a huge tack board; on it was a large group of pictures, students were smiling as they held up books, peace signs, each other, or just plain goofing around. In the middle of it all was a small plaque, gold plating with several names on it. But the title sent shivers down the titans' backs.

_ In loving memory of the students that died on November 23, 2002_

"What happen?" Robin asked, after a few minutes at looking at the plaque.

"That's the Reading Club. **(Tacky, yes, but this club exist in my school, and it's the bomb /holds up a real bomb/ See they gave me-BOOM!.... this)** I was in it, but I did not go on the trip." Felicia said

"So was I, neither of us could go." John added.

"They were leaving for Gotham City Library when the bus got hit by a drunk, truck driver." Felicia said all the happiness she had disappeared entirely. "Mostly all of died on that bus, everyone except my cousin." Her ears drooped a bit, "His girlfriend died before his eye, he said he was conscience throughout the whole ordeal. His girlfriend was also my best friend."

"Sorry." Was all Robin could say.

"Hey man." John came to him and pats him on the back, "Don't let this get you down. You guys can't be everywhere at once. You're team did not exist yet anyways."

"Still…"

"Come on. Lets get out of here." John led them out to the front of the school.

"See you guys later. I got some things to do." He ran back inside, leaving Felicia standing by herself. Starfire floated up to her and gave her a friendly hug.

"We will meet again, Yes?" she smiled, Felicia smile back and nodded.

"I got to get home. I see you guys at school on Monday." She turned to walk down the street.

"You don't need a ride?" Beast Boy asked. Felicia shakes her head and continued down the sidewalk and soon was out of titan's sight.

/Back at the tower/

A few hours after getting back home, the titans were doing what they did best when there was nothing to do, they did their own things. Cyborg and Robin were playing fighting game, **(Dead or Alive. Hehehe)** while Starfire cheered them on, but mostly for Robin. Raven was meditating on the roof, but she could focus for some reason. –_Something is wrong; it feels like something is missing- _At that moment, she saw a small bird carrying what appeared to be a very familiar book. Raven eyes grew and she quickly got down and went into her room. She ran to the trunk and opens it to find only a small note left by Beast Boy.

_Raven_

_Meet me at the island outside of the bay as soon as possible_

_Beast Boy _

_-I am so going to kill him- _Raven thought, but then, why Beast Boy would let Raven find him. _–Why is he doing this? I must find the answer before the book does something to him, so I can do it myself.- _Raven quickly went outside and flew to the small island in the bay. It was too small for any home to be on, meaning that there was no one around miles to hear any screams. She flew around till she spotted Beast Boy standing holding the book in his hands, looking up at her. She landed a few feet in front of him and slowly walk forward.

"Beast Boy."

"Raven."

"Give me the book."

"No." he said, taking in a deep breath of what could be his last bit of air. He started to talk. "Raven, I don't want to see you hurt, again." Raven said nothing. She just gave him a odd look, -_Why does he care so much.-_ She was about to speak, when the book spoke up.

"Raven, are you blind?"

"Wha..What!?"

"I said, Are you blind?" Raven gave the book a death glare, but she gave the 'book' her answer.

"No you stupid book, I am not blind at all."

"You must be, because can't you see that he cares for you." Raven took one look in Beast Boy's face to see it, and she been ignoring that ever since the 'incident'.

"Raven, you got to let go of this. I can't stand for you to get hurt again. It almost made me a killer when you almost died in Mammoth's hand." Raven was surprised, Beast Boy, a killer. Impossible.

"When I saw you just lying still like that on the floor, you weren't breathing, and I changed, into that monster again." He walked towards her, book still in his hands. "I was scared that I will kill someone, but at that moment, I did not care. As long as I got revenge for you." He was practically in her face. Raven slowly reached for the book, but he gave it to her instead. "But if you want to hold on to the past, I will understand."

At first, Raven gave a sigh of relief. Suddenly, she felt weak, as she just lost her powers. Beast Boy eyes went wide as the Book suddenly started to laugh and white light engulf Raven and the book. He tried to get through, but Raven was thrown out of the light, into him. They landed roughly and both look up to see the bookwas changing back to regular form, his dragon form.

"Thank you Beast Boy." The dragon said, laughing still, flames leaping from his mouth. "I found a way to get back to my true form, but I need Raven to do it." He looks back at the main land. "Now your world will now belong to me." Beast Boy started to tremble, once again, he found himself at a loss. No form could take him…except one form. He felt Raven put her hand over his heart.

"Beast Boy," she whispered softly, "I going to do something…something to stop him…But I need time…Will you give it to me?" Beast Boy nodded. She started to chant, a different verse of words that her own. He felt something inside him unlocked, something familiar. She stopped chanting and looked into his eyes. "I unlock your beast; now just give me five minutes." Beast Boy's understood this; he got up and ran before the dragon.

"Pitiful being. You dare try to stop me."

"I will try, and I will succeed in trying stopping you." Beast Boy said to him, spite flying from his mouth.

"If you think that spell will hold me again, then you are seriously mistaken. I found a way to stop that." He turned to Raven, who was floating, chanting more odd spells, her magic surrounding her body. He turned back to Beast Boy, only to find that was changing into a form he most feared. Beast Boy felt power and agility run through him like water…no more like liquid steel. He looks up to the dragon, and gave a mighty roar. The dragon merely smirked.

"Pitiful."

_-I show you pitiful- _Beast Boy thought angrily. The dragon took a swipe at him, but was surprised by how fast he moves. It was like looking through a high speed camera, where everything itsaw slowed down, frame by frame. Beast Boy saw it all, the swipe of claws at where he use to be, the look of the dragon from smirk to startled, and he took that advantage be give the dragon a good punch to the face, sending the dragon flying through several trees. The dragon was least **(Read: most)** surprised by this. _–How was that possible? No mortal, genetic enhancement or not, could ever do that.- _He started to take a deep breath, flames dripping from his mouth, he had it with the boy.

"You die now, you foolish boy!" he roared. Flames leaped at Beast Boy, but he just smirked as flames engulfed, burning anything, living or not, to ashes. The dragon stopped and looks at the chaos he caused. "He is dead Raven, and so are y-" Beast Boy appeared before his face, Beast Boy face told him what had happen, 'You missed me', and threw several punches at the dragon. However, the dragon got back up from the punishment. _–HOW IS THIS HAPPENING! HOW CAN HE HURT ME! Wait, calm yourself, it must be magic.-_ He closed his eyes and reopened them. His eyes weren't normal for any dragon; his eyes could see magic, any kind of magic, from any one. He was startled to find Beast Boy body radiating with magic, a familiar black magic. _–So, that is how he is hurting me, still, brute force won't put me down. Magically enhance or not.- _He then caught a glimpse of dark energy feeding Beast Boy, he followed the trail to Raven. He had drained her of magic, and yet, her she was, full of magic, and it continued to grow.

"Foolish girl. No amount of magic you throw at me will harm me." He said walking on all four to Raven. Beast Boy was about to stop him, but Raven sent him thought message.

_-Let him come, I will finish this. Thanks for giving me time-_

Beast Boy stayed were he was, scared for Raven that she may be over her head. Raven stopped chanting, but her eyes still gave a bright white light.

"Bring it on." She said. The dragon took a deep breath,

"Goodbye Raven." He unleashed green flames, cover the surrounding area around her in fire, and through the fire, he saw her smirk. Suddenly, the green flames turned black, following the trail from the source of the fire into the dragon's mouth. He snapped his mouth shut, but it was too late. He got a mouth full of it and felt the magic in his stomach.

Raven float through the fire, her eye showed nothing of what she had done. The dragon felt something was wrong, his stomach was felt all wrong; in fact he could feel magic spreading through him.

"Your skin may give you a defense in magic, but your insides are not." He opened his eyes in horror as he felt weight in his stomach, which turned out to be his 'stomach'

"What have you done?" he clutches his stomach, now the magic was spreading through out his body. Beast Boy appeared behind Raven, just out of thin air, and transformed back.

"A simple spell really. One you taught me, how to turn things into stone. I just amplified the amount of magic need for the spell. Even as we speak, you body is turning to stone, from the inside out." She said coldly. Her eyes showed no remorse for what she did. "You hurt me, and I will hurt you back." Tears stung her eyes, "And you lied to me."

"There is one thing is did not….lie …about…" he manage to cough out. "I…did not….lie …about…you being ….a …beautiful….maiden." he skin soon started to change colors, from jet black to a stone brown. He took one last breath before he fully changed into a stone dragon. Silence followed for a few moments. Raven turned to Beast Boy, "Destroy it." She said softly. Beast Boy nodded and shift back it his beast form. Raven closed her eyes as she heard hard stone breaking apart. After a few minutes, she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned to Beast Boy. She fell to her knees, weak of the lack of magic she had. Beast Boy kneeled in front her, putting his forehead against hers. Raven looked up to him, with him being so close to her.

"Is he lying?" Beast Boy got closer to her, lips almost touching.

"No, you are a maiden, just a whole lot pretty." Raven heart was pounding, telling her to kiss him, just let it all go. But it was Beast Boy that got the first shot. He kissed her, it was long and sweet. His arms wrapped around her, holding her steady. For Raven, she was lost in the bliss.

/Tower/

"Robin."

"Yeah Starfire." Robin looks up from the news paper to see Starfire looking out the window.

"Is today a special day. Like the returning to the 'school'"

"Um…No. Why." He got up and looks out the window.

"So why is there firework in the sky?"

"Star, I don't think that is fireworks." He watches as more explosions took place in the air, a trail of black energy shot up and exploded in the air.

"What is it then?"

"I have no idea."

HAha. I finally did it. I got them together, or is it too good to be true. Well, onto other things. I was wondering the fanfiction when I stumble across the most unlikely couple in the world. Drum roll please. I found an Aqualad and Blackfire romance. **(Gasps from readers and reviews)** I know, got me too. I first, I thought I was reading wrong, and then I thought the kid was on weed or something. But the more I thought about it, the more it seems to go together. I want a vote on it. **YOU MUST VOTE FOR IT. **Should I bring in Aqualad and Blackfire and have them get together. Yeah, and this chapter is longer too. **(Sees mob setting up tents from window)** I guess the mob likes the long chapters.

Laterz

p.s. Felicia, John, and the mysterious 'cousin' are from a game called Darkstalkers, not the cousin though. I made him up. You should read my other story, I want a review from one of you, reviewers


	7. Schedules

Okay, I am back with an announcement. **(Several readers give him the 'eye')** Um… yeah, so…I am going to leave for at least a few weeks **(Readers and now reviewers giving him the 'eye', and also holding very large rocks)** now, before you complain, or throw rocks at me, I am going to write a short chapter before I leave. That way, I can esc- I mean leave you with something for now. Also, on the Aqua/Black debate. Apparently you guys like it, **(Gets hit in the head with large rock.)** Okay…most of you like it. **(Another rock flys and hits) **Stop hitting me, mdizzle999872 and B.B. Fan! I know you don't like it, but I am not going to bring them in… just yet. **(Still gets hit in the head with a rock)** Fine then, on with the story

Disclaimer- I don't own Teen Titans. But I do own a huge building in New York, where all my fan fics stay at. Now I got two residents there from different stories. Darkstalkers and now the Teen Titans. I rock! **(Another rock is throw and gets hit once again)** Damn it. Leave me alone. **(Runs away with several rocks being thrown by ****mdizzle999872**** and B.B. Fan)**

Chapter 6: Schedules

/Where we last left our favorite couple/

Raven pulled away slowly from Beast Boy, all the warmth on her lips disappeared along with it. Beast Boy tried to move in for another kiss, but Raven stopped him. Looking slightly hurt by this, he started to pout.

"Did I do it wrong?"

"No Beast Boy," Raven said, smiling a little, "It was perfect, but I think we need to slow it down a bit. Like go on a date first." Beast Boy just began to notice this as well.

"Um… Yeah, I guess we are going a bit fast, huh." Beast Boy said, rubbing the back of his head.

"And…"

"What?" Beast Boy asked, looking at her face, concern that he probably violated her space.

"We can't tell the others, not now anyways." Beast Boy smiled, Raven was afraid that the others would make fun of them, or pass out from seeing them together.

"Alright then." He got up and started towards the water.

"Where are you going?"

"I am going for a swim," He shouted as the water reached his knees, "I think you need to go to your café."

"What? Why?" Raven shout back at him.

"You don't want the others to find out right. Then go to somewhere so the others can find you. They are going to ask if you seen the fireworks." He shouted back at her before shifting into a dolphin and went swimming back into tower.-_Fireworks?- _She turned around to find several boulders and trees missing. –_Oh…I guess my powers got out of control while I was making-out with Beast Boy….Wait! I just thought that. Never would I of thought of that I would use a sentence with 'making-out' and 'Beast Boy' together. Beast Boy is changing me already-_ She shook her head in amusement before taking off to her favorite café.

/One hour later/

After being confronted with questions of the fireworks by Robin, the titans started to settle down, but then their now least favorite person arrived, Batman, handing them classes for them to choose from. They could only choose two, though, since they been given the 'core classes', which consisted of English IV, Pre-Calculus, Physics, and Government/Economics.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_(Red: These are real classes, (Rocks lands on head) Jesus, Are you going to be like this all day? _**

**_B.B. Fan: Yes I am, till I see no Aqualad/Blackfire romance in this fic. _**

_**Red:………. Great. No such luck for you the-THUD! OW)**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So far, Starfire had taken Family and Home Care** (I made this up)**, and was deciding to either take Choir or Dance.

Robin had already chosen his classes, his were Market Management **(This is a class I have, its easy Dodge a rock HA! You mi-THUNK! Holding nose Never mind)** and Family and Home Car with Starfire ()

Cyborg still has not chosen one class yet. It was hard for him; he could go for with either Intro to Electronics or Automotive Care.

"Cyborg."

"Yeah Rob."

"Just pick both of them."

"Why?"

"Because you can choose two classes. Weren't you listening?"

"Oh man, I here I was thinking for twenty minutes for which freaking class to choose!"

Raven did not even waste a minute in choosing the classes. She had gotten Poetry **(Red: OH MY GOD! I did not even expect that. Raven picks poetry! I had no id-THUD! Falls to floor out cold with ****mdizzle999872**** walking up) mdizzle: Oops….)** and had taken Drama for the second.

Beast Boy finished up right along with Raven. He taken Animal Care **(B.B. Fan: Its says here on the script that he mad this up. Looks several chapters ahead What! You made the chapter already of AquaLad and Blackfire. Starts beating up the unconscious Red )** and also took Drama. Which earned him a few stares from the others, even Raven.

"What?"

"Drama? You? You got to be kidding me." Cyborg said, finishing up his schedule.

"What, you don't think I can act."

"Like a clown, you can." Raven said in a monotone voice. She knew Beast Boy could act, which is why Beast Boy was acting hurt and angry at her.

"Fine, I show all of you that I can act. I will win this hands down." Raven was smiling, in the inside. Starfire finally made up her mind and chose to take Dance. Robin then grabbed each of the schedules and started to look over them.

"We seem to be short a few classes."

"Don't worry about it Robin." Cyborg said, getting up to stretch, "All seniors at all high schools are short a few classes, it means that we get to go home early."

"Cool, that means more game time for us." Beast Boy said. Suddenly, a flash of red zipped into the room, grabbing the schedules from Robin, then zipped over to the gamestation, grabbing it along with the paper. The red was none other than……… **(B.B. Fan: Hey he wrote it down, I can't read his crappy hand writing)** …..the Flash!

"Sorry kiddies, but no game play for you guys until the weekend." Robin, Starfire, and Raven did not really care about the thing, but Beast Boy and Cyborg stared wide eye at him.

"WHAT!" they screamed and try to get there gamestation back, but alas, it is like trying to grab the wind. Utterly impossible. By the time they stop trying to get the Flash, they were on the ground, crying their eyes out.

"School starts in one more day, kiddies. Hope you guys have some fun." After that, he and Batman left the Tower. Cyborg got up from the floor and walk to the elevators.

"I'll be in the garage if you need me." He pushes the button and the doors slowly closed.

"You think he will be okay?" Starefire asked.

"I think he will. He is probably going to take out his frustration on to the car, by tuning it up to the max and stuff." Beast Boy said. His stomach started to growl, he blushed slightly, scratching the back of his head. "Heh, I forgot to eat something this morning." And with that, ran into the kitchen to make him some tofu.

/Tower's Garage/

Cyborg was trying to upgrade the T-car, but his mind was not where it was suppose to be. He kept drifting off, thinking of what happen during the last mission after a few days of Batman telling them that they had to return to school, when he went undercover to the H.I.V.E school. _–What kind of sick joke is God playing on me? First I go to a school under cover, now I have to go to school because I have to worry about my future.- _But then, there was also one more, private thought in his head. A thought he never shared with his friends. An image of a certain pink hair girl, he still did not understand how he gotten a crush on her. But then, so did Jinx, on him, that much he knew. Maybe it is because they gotten a crush on what kind of person they gotten to know. He sighed, it was next to impossible to try to bring Jinx out of the school, and she practically lived there, and was brainwash by Brother Blood. He sighed again and went back to work on the car. Unaware that he was completely wrong.

/Somewhere outside of town/

She was running at top speed, several robots nipping at her heels. The robots were Slade's, or use to be his. Now they belong to the H.I.V.E. and they were hot on her trail. She finally managed to get away from Brother Blood, to break free of his control over her. She turned around, throwing pink flashes of energy into the ground, causing it to upturn, making the robots jump out of the way. She then continued to run, her only hope was the Tower, she just had to reach them, no, not just them, for him. Suddenly, she found herself on the ground. A foot on her back, she tried to turn, but froze when the voice spoke.

"You dare betray me as well, Jinx. Well then, I will have to see you punished, then, haven't we?" He kicked her in the gut, making her come a few feet off the ground. While still in the air, her grabbed her and slammed her back into the ground. She tried to get a gasp of air, but was cut short when the second kick came. She was once again slam back into the ground for the second time. She held onto her stomach, trying to breathe.

"Please….stop…" she gasped, tears beginning to form.

"No Jinx, I will not stop. I had it with these treasons and spy games. I will teach the school not to disobey me. And you will help me to do so." He reached over to her and grabbed her by the hair and dragged her off. "You will not put me off schedule for your insolence. I will get one of the titans and bring Slade back to the living." Both he and Jinx disappear into the darkness. Jinx tried to call out for help, but none came. _–Cyborg…help me…please-_

**Red**: Wha…what happen? Huh!? My story finished. Wow I rock. (Looks around to see no rocks flying) Okay…..I think I will leave it here for now. Until the next time, see you guys la-THUNK! (Falls to the floor out cold once again.)

**B.B. Fan: **Alright. Two Points.

**mdizzle: **My turn after he wakes.


	8. Reviews

Red: MY GOD! 98 REVIEWS. (Looks up to see something in the air) AHHHH, FLYING BURNING SHEEPS FROM HELL! AHHHH!!!!!! (Dodges the flying burning sheep) whew! (Arrow slams into the wall next to him) Oh you got to be kidding me. (Another arrow flys) AH! (ducks from the arrows) Hey you can poke an eye out with that thing! (Ducks once again) forget this.

(Runs to car and drives out into the mob, the mob scatters out of his way and the mob watches Red drive away.)

Red: I heading somewhere safe, where none of you guys can get me. To my second home, the one in New York, where my first story characters live there, and now the titans do to.

/Seven hour later/

Pulls up in front of the building, all the glories of modern imagination and hard work gave life to the building. Red smiles and get out of the car and walks up to the building. He sees someone standing outside of the doors.

Red: who are you?

???: I call myself anon.helper. And like my name implies, I like to help you.

Red: oh, sure why not, I could use some help. Follow me.

Walks inside to see several characters from the Darkstalker story walking about, now with several new characters from the Teen Titans.

Red: so what are your strong points?

Anon: well, I can gather information about the titans from anywhere in the world.

Red: Oooo... I like that. Oh hey Badwolf.

(Badwolf walks up and gives a handshake to Anon and Red)

Badwolf: Hey Red, Jon and Felicia are in you office and look pretty upset. Also, you got a lot of Reviews to answers.

Red: You know, I was going to do that right now. Thanks Badwolf, I also go some new ideas.

Badwolf: You always have new ideas.

Red: I know, my mind can't keep one thing set on something for long.

(Red and Anon leave Badwolf and they walk into his office and see Felicia and Jon sitting in the chair, looking very upset.)

Jon: Why the hell do we look like this?

Felicia: Well, I don't look any different, just younger, but still.

Red: Hey, come on now. You should be glad that you are younger looking. Besides, you guys look so cute together. (Both of them blush slightly at this response)

Jon: You could of told us.

Red: Listen you two, I got a lot of things to do, and so can you leave me alone for while.

Jon: Fine then, we will be back in an hour or so.

(Both of them leave and Red sits down in his seat)

Red: Good to be home again.

Anon: Um…What about me?

Red: oh, go have some fun right now. I like the information you gave me on Beast Boy. That helps a lot.

Anon: so you did read it. You welcome Red. ( Leaves to explore the building. Louis the Rouge enters, with a huge bag of reviews)

L. R.: Man, I did not know that the teen titans where this popular.

Red: Me neither, I thought I get kick off. ( Grabs the bag from Louis the Rouge and thanks him. One more character enters the office. Red very own character, Anthony Dark.)

Anthony: Where the hell have you been?

Red: at a mob scene. Hey, help me out here. I got a lot reviews to answer.

Anthony: Sure. (Pulls out the first Reviewers name.) Oh, this one is call lil' LIK Star

Red: let me see. (Grabs the review from his hand) Ah yes, she is loyal reader. I like her, she pretty cool. I read her bio, she has freaky hair. I wish I had that kind of hair, the whole shifting color thing. She is on the top list of my favorite people in such short time.

Anthony: (Grabs another one) Hmm…Pooky?

Red: Another loyal reader. But I have no idea who he or she is. I wish to KNOW, it sounds like a girl, but you never know. (A/N: NO offense to you Pooky, you are cool)

Anthony: mdizzle999872? That's a lot of numbers

Red: He a cool guy, I like his stories, very expanding. I got a special surprise for him in the teen titans in the next chapter. His bio said he like werewolves, what irony that I have one in this story already.

Anthony: MlzMissa?

Red: Oh… I love the cookies she gives me. She rocks my world, and her cookies, too.

Anthony: GrYfFiNdOr4eVeR98? Whoa! That hard to write.

Red: That's why I give her credit, she always writes calming words. And she has a lot of friends. Okay, next one.

Anthony: Blaze-firestorm. Cool name. Why couldn't you name me something like that?

Red: I wanted something simple, but I made you into a cool guy, didn't I.

Anthony: Hmm…Got a point there.

Red: Blaze is a major pairing romance Authoress, she also likes the idea of Aqualad and Blackfire. It happen that she agreed with me on that.

Anthony: Lucky you. Hmm…seems to me that there are more Authoresses in here that Authors. (Looks at Red slyly)

Red: (Sweatdrops) What?

Anthony: Oh nothing. Alright next one. This one is not an authoress, and she sounds a bit crazy. (Looks at Red to see him do a juggling act with a flaming torch, razor sharp sword, and a live Tasmanian devil)

Red: You say something?

Anthony: (Sweatdrops) Forget what I said. So who is this Rose?

Red: a Reader with hormone problems, but I like her. Makes me laugh pretty hard.

Anthony: Okaaaay next one. Cool, this is a sort of Japanese name. The name is Jonakhensu

Red: I know who he is. He threw flaming sheep seven hour ago. But he is aswome.

Anthony: He threw a flaming sheep at you? Why?

Red: I don't know, maybe he is crazy. Hey, gave me that razor blade right there, I am going to try to swallow it without hurting myself.

Anthony: Uh…no. The next one is call luvlifecharm. Cute name.

Red: she cool, although she won't give her actually age. But I not complaining.

Anthony: Okay, last one for the orignals. dancingirl3, what do you think she likes to do.

Red: Stop being a smartass. I think she been reviewing me since chapter 4. Short review but to the point. Alright, next one for the new ones.

Anthony: Maraina85 and Sparrowing are another new pair.

Red: Don't know them that well. Although Sparrowing is into the supernatural with all hisheart, which I happen to be to.

Anthony: Duh

Red: Yeah well…you don't state the obvious.

Anthony: Duh

Red: Smartass. Well is that is?

Anthony: (looks in the bag) Seems to me that is it. So when are you going to finish the other stor-

SMACK!

Anthony: (Takes out his gunblades) what the hell was that.

Red looks outside to see the mob once again outside the building.

Red: Whoa, they more persistent that I though. Well, I might as well get started on the next chapter.

(A/N: For any one that I left out, I am sorry. Forgive me and give me a slow death….wait I mean a quick one….ah whatever. Laterz)


	9. Chapter 7 Sunday, Last school free weeke...

Red was busy working of the next chapter of the Teen Titans, racking his brains for all the reviewers and readers. Suddenly, his doors burst open, with a crazed looking reviewer with a bat in his hand.

Red: What the-

TtitansFan: You forgot about me! (Smacks Red in the head)

Red: OW! Hey watch it! (Ducks from a swing) I said I didn't mean to. (Sidesteps another swing) WHERE THE HELL IS MY SECURITY! (Anthony runs in a grabs the reviewer and tosses him out the door)

Anthony: You okay

Red: (with a very large bump on his) Peachy, just peachy.

Anthony: Okay then.

Red: Hey, call in Badwolf, I got a proposition for him that he can't refuse.

Anthony: Sure thing.

Red: And one more thing, get the head of Security in here.

Anthony: (Nods his head, then turns around to find the same reviewer he tossed out a few minutes ago was back for round two. He smirks as he took out his gunblades)

TtitansFan: HE WILL PAY!

-Back in Red's office-

Red: (Holding his head) Man, that boy got some swing on him. (Hears gunshots, and sweat drops) OK, I think I start the story right now before anything else happens. (Another gunshot is heard) While you read, I will make sure that isn't what I think it is. ( A scream is heard and another gunshot) ANTHONY, STOP THAT! ITS BAD ENOUGH WITH ALL THE MOB OUTSIDE, I DON'T NEED THE POLICE HERE TOO!

Disclaimer- I do own teen titans, I am sure of that……Maybe I am sure…Ok…I don't really know if I do. (Lawyers come in from the creators of Teen titans) Well now, that explains why I not seen no cash from this.

'thought-speaking' (Or just plain telepathy)

Chapter 7 Sunday, Last school free weekend Part 1

Raven woke-up slowly from her slumber. It was like five in the morning and Raven could not believe she woke up this early. Slowly, and with a groan, she got up and went to the bathroom to wash up. She was brushing her teeth, and using her powers to brush her hair with a comb. Finishing up, she walked out of her room and down the hall. Titan Tower always seems quiet early in the mornings. _-Like the calm before a storm- _She thought. She reached the kitchen and was getting things ready for her morning tea. She barely placed the kettle for the tea when she heard a strange noise. It was a banging noise, like something trying to get out, but was too weak to do it. She searched for the source of the noise till it lead her to the refrigerator. The noise was coming from inside of it. Raven raised an eyebrow. None of the titans open it in almost a month, so the most obvious answer is that there is a rat in there, eating all the spoiled food. Slowly, she opened it, expecting a rat to jump out. But none came out, she opened all the way, seeing fungus and other slimy things in the fridge. Her eyes open wide as a piece of it move by itself, it formed a mouth and a hand. It started to grab the air, as if try to grab her.

/one hour later/

Cyborg and Beat Boy walked downstairs, getting ready for the fight for which breakfest is the best. They both saw Raven drinking her tea, like any other day.

"Morning Raven." Beast Boy said to her. She nodded and was about to replied when Cyborg yelled at them.

"HEY! Where's our fridge?" Cyborg and Beast Boy looked at Raven for answer.

/J.L. Lookout Tower/

Green Arrow was looking out into space, along with supergirl by his side. They were enjoying the scene when something floated by.

"What the..." Green Arrow said, looking at the object.

"Is that a fridge?" Supergirl asked. They both saw blue-green fungus flying out of the fridge. Both stared a bit harder to see one piece of the fungus holding onto the fridge door, apparently trying to hold on for dear life, mouth open as if screaming. They both watched it go by and into deep space, forever lost. They both looked at each other, turned around and went into the lobby for a snack.

/Back to the story/

Raven just sipped her tea. "Let just say that I now know why Starfire is afraid to go near the fridge."

Cyborg and Beast Boy looked at each other and shrugged.

"I guess we will order something then." Beast Boy said.

"You might want to go look for a new fridge will you are at it." Raven got up to clean her cup. Cyborg sighed and went to the garage, "I'll be back with food and new fridge." The elevator closed and Beast Boy ran up to Raven, and before she question him, he planted a kiss on her lips. Normally, she would have killed him. But since nobody was around, she sort of fell into the kiss. It did not last long though; they pulled apart just when the screen on the tv turned on to show Batman, a.k.a. Unofficial Dad of the Teen Titans. He raised an eyebrow when he saw the two blushing, but thought nothing of it.

"Where is everyone?"

"Dude," Beast Boy took a look at the clock, "It's barely 6: 35 in the morning, and they won't be up till 7."

"Oh. I forgot check the time here." Batman said sarcastically, "Just remember to tell Robin that the schedules for school will be there by 7 tonight."

"Great," Raven said, "you got our school supplies, too?"

"Those things should be there by noon." Batman said, no doubt prepared for this sarcasm of hers. Raven muttered something and stalked away to her room.

"I'll go get Robin." She said, she float quickly to his room and started to bang on the door.

"Hey, Robin, wake up. Batman wants to talk to you." Silence greeted her from the door. She pounded on the door a few times before giving a frustrated sigh. She phased (That thing she does when she goes through walls.) through the wall to see Robin passed out on his bed. He was mumbling something in his sleep and waving his arms around, trying to get something. Raven came up to his bed and was just about to shove him rudely awake when his hand fell onto her breast and he gave a light squeeze. He smiled in his sleep and mumbled, " That's nice Starfire, it feel good"

/Living Room/

"What's taking so long?" Beast Boy said. As to answer his question, a screamed rang out, followed by a loud bang. Beast Boy eyes went blank (The no pupil thing he does when surprised, or that thing he did during nevermore when he was confused) as he watch the hall way doors. Another scream rang out; this one was bloodcurdling though, causing Batman to worry something bad was happening. Raven came out of the hall, with her hood on.

"He is awake." She said quickly, grabbing her before going quickly to her room.

"Raven wait!" Beast Boy ran to catch, but ran Robin instead. Robin…how should I put this…look a whole lot better in Nightmare after Slade beat the snot out of him.

"Dude what happen?!"

"I don't want to talk about it." He stumbled a bit in front the screen. "Morning." Batman nodded and looked at Beast Boy. He understood what that look meant, this was something important between them, and that they needed to be alone. He walked down the hall when someone called out for him.

"Beast Boy?" he turned around to see Starfire floating a few inches off the ground. "What was that screaming about? It sounded like Robin." She yawned silently.

"Robin got a rude wake up call. I am going to find out what happen to Raven." He turned to leave, "Don't go into the living room. Robin is having a meeting."

"Oh, okay then. Where is Cyborg?"

"At the store, Raven tossed out the fridge for some reason."

"I believe I know why." Starfire said, sounding a bit scared. She turned to go back to her room so she could freshen up. Beast Boy just shook his head, not really knowing what she was talking about.

/Another secret HIVE base/ (How much money that guys anyway? This is like his third one!)

Brother blood looked down at the ancient book. Turning the page slowly, so the page would not tear, he looked down at the spell.

-_hmm, I need Ancient redwood, crushed stone of a dragon's head, Fur of a werewolf, a maidens virgin blood, and the person trapped in stone. Quite a spell. What else does it need? An alien finger?-_

He sighed; sure he could get probably get three fourths of the ingredients needed for the spell. He knew where to get a stone dragon's head, one of his trackers saw the battle between Raven, with Beast boy help, against the dragon. Virgin blood was another easy one; Jinx was still a virgin, so that was in the bag too. Ancient Redwood was the most simplest of tasks, but a werewolf's fur? That was problem, he was not sure if there were any werewolves left. He groan –_All of this for nothing- _

"Here you go Headmaster. I got this stinking dragon's head like you asked." Gizmo said rudely, Blood decide right then and there, he was going to work on that attitude problem of his.

"Thank you Gizmo," he said just as rudely back at him, "Now leave me."

Gizmo did turn, but asked a question without looking at him. "Did you find Jinx?"

"No I didn't" he lied, he knew about the crush he had on her. Although she never like him in the first place.

"Oh." He walked out.

_-Now about that werewolf problem-_

(A/NJ)CLIFFY!!!! I end it here, but the chapter is not done, its to long for me to write, and I know you guys love me so much as not to hate me for doing it. (Boos coming from reviewers) So I will finish this up next time. SRY!


	10. Chapter 7: Part 2

**(A/N: Now the conclusion of the chapter)**

/Titans living Room/

Robin managed to stumble his way in front of the screen, looking like he been mauled by a pretty pissed off bear, or a a gang of angry women. He looks up and saw Batman looking down on him, with the look of pity on his face.

"What…do …you…want?" he managed to wheeze out.

"I am going to ask what happen to you first." Batman said.

"Nothing happen." He said, and then grabbed his sides. Batman just shook his head in disappointment.

"Whatever. Listen, the names you and your team are your real ones. I deicide to use your real names, instead of making up new ones. " Robin gave him a questioning look.

"But-"

"Don't worry about me. I have it covered. Gear **(Static Shock for those who don't know) **is creating a virus to delete anything with your name and mine on it."

"Good." Robin said, "That's it?"

"Yup. Have a good Sunday, Robin." The screen went blank and Robin slumped into the couch. –_Yeah, have a good Sunday, my ass- _Starfire came into the Room of living and saw Robin on the couch.

"Robin! What has happen to you? Why are you this mode of health? Come, I will make you feel better." She did not even hear Robin trying to tell her that he was fine. "To the infirmary." She said smiling, which Robin sighed in defeat

/Outside of Raven's Room/

Beast boy looked at the door. Something happen to Raven, and he wanted to know what. He was about to knock on the door when Raven spoke to him.

'What do you want Beast Boy' he jumped and looked around.

"Raven? Where are you?"

'In you head, I don't feel like using my mouth right now' Beast boy raised an eyebrow, then decided to give it a try.

'Can you hear me?'

'Yes.'

'Good', he then smiled, 'Can you hear me now?'

'I can Beast boy' Apparently Raven was a bit slow to catch up to what he was doing.

'Good…….Can you-'

'Beast boy, I can hear you. What…is..the….I can't believe I fell for that.' She heard Beast boy giggle from the other side.

'Gotcha. All thanks to Sprint.'

'I thought it was AOL'

'…….You need to watch tv more often.'

'Why?'

'AOL is an internet service, not telephone.'

'Oops' Beast boy heard a small giggle coming from inside of her room. He decide to ask her what had happen

'Raven, what happen to you? I mean, you ran out of the room so fast.' Raven said nothing, but she gave a sigh.

'I went to go wake up Robin and…Think of it this way. Robin now knows not to grab certain items of a woman.' The point was made clear to Beast Boy.

'He…grabbed…. What an ass! I am going to hurt him! Wait….you already did that.'

The door open, revealing Raven. She had a blush on her face and they stared at each other for a minute.

"Thank you Beast Boy." Suddenly, Starfire came by dragging Robin behind her. She then held Robin up in front of Raven.

"Apologize to Raven, Robin." Starfire looked a bit angry, and Raven and Beast Boy caught a flicker of jealously in her eyes.

"I did say I was sorry to her. Look what she did to me in return."

"I did it before you were awake Robin." Raven said, "And I ran out before you could say you are sorry." Robin managed to give a pathetic grin before mumbling sorry to her.

/Somewhere out in the woods/ **(Its nighttime already)**

Two beings ran through the forest on all four. Their feet barely touching the ground as the sped through an open field. The both stopped when the wolf like one smelled the air.

"Whats wrong?" a blue haired feline asked. His eyes widen and yelled at her.

"DUCK!" they hit the ground as several laser shot flew over head. People shouted from afar. "There it is. A werewolf!" The blue hair feline looked up as the werewolf stood up, muscles rippled underneath the fur.

"Go hide Felicia. They are after me, not you.

/Pizza Parlor/ **(I think that's the name)**

"This is the last Sunday we, or more specifically me,will ever have." Beast boy said, everybody from the table stared at him. "I don't think I will make it to Friday, in fact not even the end of Monday."

That got a laugh from everyone. Raven just patted Beast Boy's shoulders as he just whimpered on the table. The pizza arrived and were about to eat when laser shots were heard. They look up and saw a man size creature running on all four, with several flying men in HIVE getups and leading them was Gizmo. They ran right by the titans without a sparing a glance. The titans looked at their leader.

"Well one last time.…Titans go!"

The were up and after them in a heartbeat. Raven, Starfire, and Beast Boy flew ahead of Robin and Cyborg while they got their wheels.

'Am I dreaming?' Raven 'heard' beast boy's thoughts. They gotten close enough to make out the creature that was being followed by the HIVE

'No, Beast Boy. Your not, that is a werewolf.'

'Raven! Don't do that!' The eagle cast her a glare before flying ahead to catch the HIVE. Raven merely smirked and flew right next to him. Starfire was way above them lagging behind. She was usually up in front, but for some reason, she was falling behind. She looked down and saw something jumping rooftop to rooftop. At first, she thought it was Robin, but Robin did not wear blue. She lowered a bit and was startled to find that it was not Robin, but a girl with long blue hair and white fur. And from her memory, only one person fit that description.

"Felicia."

She pulled out the communicator and called Robin. She was still surprised to even find her here.

"Robin."

"What is it, Star?"

"Felicia is here."

"Who?"

"The cat like person we met at the school."

"WHAT?"

"She is following the HIVE members."

"Why?"

"I do not now."

"Okay, but for now, keep an eye her. Cyborg and I are right behind you. Continue the chase.

Raven and Beast watch was the werewolf was grabbed on from the back by Gizmo. The wolf shook his shoulders and Gizmo fell off easily, in his hands were a patch of fur. Which Raven silently thought was odd, usually, Gizmo could hold no matter what. But shrug this off and continued the chase. They were ahead of them by fifty feet and gaining still. Then the werewolf turned the corner into an alley way, followed closely by the HIVE minus Gizmo, who disappeared somewhere. She only knew that alleyway was a dead end.

/Dead End alley/

The HIVE squad turned the corner and saw the werewolf standing at the end of the alley.

"Brother Blood never said anything about killing it."

"Sorry." Startling the HIVE squad. "I just don't feel like dying right now." He soon started to change into varies of colors and rasied his claw hand up.

Raven and Beast Boy were about to turn into the alley when a stream of fire burst out. After a few seconds the fire was gone and they cautiously looked inside. All the HIVE squad were on the ground twitching. They heard something and looked up to see the werewolf standing majestically on the roof. The rest of the Titans caught up and looked at him. He then turn to leave, Starfire flew up quickly to see Felicia join up with the werewolf and they both ran off into the night.

She came back down in time to here Cyborg comment.

"Hey, BB. You aren't the only shape-shifter around now."

"And he looks a whole lot cooler that you, too." Raven said, causing Cyborg to laugh. She apologized to him mentally while she said it.

/Secret base/

"I may have lost some of my students." Brother Blood said, holding up a clump of fur, "But this is much more satisfying." Gizmo smiled at him.

"So how did I do Headmaster?"

He took one look at him and snickered, "You did fine Gizmo, but you out lived your purpose already." Before Gizmo could ask by what he meant. Blood grabbed him and tossed him out the door. "I don't need you anymore."

/Forest/

"Are you alright" Felicia asked. She notices that he was missing a patch of fur, other than that, he looked fine. But she still couldn't help but ask.

"I fine," he said, "You?"

"Never even bothered with me. Mostly after you though. Did you make them mad at you."

"I don't know them at all."

"Oh." Silence fell upon them. She then leans her head on his shoulders. "As long as you are alive and well, that's all that matters." The werewolf manage, kicking out the laws of physics, blush through his fur and slowly wrap his arm around her waist.

"Thanks Felicia."

-

Badwolf watch as the policedragged Anthony away in the cuffs and in the background, you can see Titanfan screaming in agony, even though there was not a scratch on HER (My bad before, did not know hewas a sheat the time)

Badwolf: Ok….

Red: oh hey, sorry about that. Come into my office.

Badwolf: so what did you want?

Red: I am going to give you a job.

Badwolf: For reals?

Red: yes, I am making you head of security

Badwolf: Cool, thanks Red.

Red: And it starts today

Badwolf: What?

Red pushes a hidden button and Badwolf falls in front of the mob. Robin and Jon Talbain are pushing the crowd back and find Badwolf sitting there.

Robin: Good he's here

Talbain: He can fight them off.

Both run off and Leaves Badwolf by himself

Badwolf: Thanks a lot Red

MOB: HE KNOWS REDSKIN. GET HIM!

Badwolf: WHAT! I don't know him! (Runsaway)

Red: Good to be in charge. Have a lot of friends. (Looks down to see Badwolf being chased down the street. He just shrugs) LikeI said, I have a lot of friends


	11. First day and the Return of Kitten!

(Redskin sat down, enjoying the scene before him, currently thinking about the meaning of life.)

Red: Man, (holding head) I did not know that thinking about it was going to hurt so badly.

(Suddenly, the speaker on his desk rang out.)

Speaker: Mr. Red, Anthony's lawyers are here.

Red: Send them in.

(Bunch of suits walk into the office.)

Red: Tell me boys, how does it look?

Lawyer 1: We got this in the bag.

Lawyer 2: Trust us sir, Anthony will be out in no time.

Red: Good, but just in case. (Pushes button to bring out Sesshomaru from Inuyasha) If you fail, he will kill you, with out mercy.

Lawyer 1: You can't do that!

Red: I can, and I will. You are dismiss.

(Lawyers run out)

Red: Thanks for you time Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru: Can I leave now? You presence sickens me.

Red: Sure go ahead. Oh, and take care of Rin.

Sesshomaru: Why, do you question my methods?

Red: No, but she too cute to be left alone for long time. (Sesshomaru leave grumbling) Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Never will own Teen Titans, but only this plot, and any other ideas that pop up. (Sees a Sesshomaru and a adult Rin together) They look so cute together!

Chapter 8: First day and the Return of Kitten!

Robin got up slowly, _-5 a.m., time for school- _He got and got dress. He no longer wore the cape, but instead wore just blue jeans, a white undershirt and a unbutton shirt over it. He looked into the mirror and gave a low whistle –_I am a stud- _and he walked out into the hall towards the kitchen.

Starfire woke up about the same time. For some reason, the titans could never really figure out how Starfire could just wake up at recommended time. They threw out internal clock and many other things. When she said she will wake up a 6, she does it. NO matter how late they stayed up. Starfire stretch before rush out and diving into her closet for something presentable for her first day of school. When she finally did come out, she was wearing a skirt (**No surprise there**) with flowers decorated on it, a simple pink blouse, and sandals. To say the least, she looked liked like one the models from the magazines. She hummed happily as she flew out the door to the kitchen.

Cyborg eyes opened, and he cursed silently. The one thing he hates about himself was the damn machine part of him. He got up and unplugged himself, and got two rings from the desk. He smiled as he activated the rings and looked towards the mirror. He saw that the rings still worked and was about to walk out when the mirror suddenly changed. The imaged shifted and Cyborg saw Jinx chained and badly beaten. _–Jinx!- _He put his hand on the mirror, looking horrified by the image. Jinx looked up straight at Cyborg and started to talk, but with no sound came forth. Cyborg blink, but when reopened, the image was gone. Cyborg shook his head, -_What the…What was that…. Jinx…something bad is happening…I know it…-_

Raven smile lightly and cuddle the little green fuzzball closer. Beastboy meowed in protest, -_Things I do for love- _he thought as he climb out of her grasp, cause her to pout in her sleep. Beast Boy never seen Raven pouted before, so that was a new experience for him –_Awe…how cute. I'll tease her later, got to go back to my room and get ready- _Beast Boy ran towards the door and morph back to human. Cautiously, he poked his head outside and began to sneak back to his room. He barely got there and Starfire turned the corner at the same time.

"Friend Beast Boy! I had come to wake you. But I guess you woke yourself up. But why are you not dress?"

"Uh…Yeah! That's right." Beast boy rubbed the back of his head; "I still a half asleep Starfire…So I am going to get dress now. Okay?"

"Sure, Robin said for all of us to meet in the room of living on the couch." She said happily and floated off toward Raven's room. Beast Boy gave off a breath of relief and walked into his room to find a pair of clean clothes. All he could find was white shorts and a white shirt with 'save the animals' written on the back.

"I guess I could use a shower…maybe after I come home from school." He said out loud to himself as he pulled on a pair of sneakers.

Raven tossed and turned, looking for the small fury thing of warmth. She gave a small grunt of frustration and opened her eyes slowly. At the same time, Starfire opened the door to her room.

"Friend Raven! You have awakened! Hurry, you must get ready for the new day." She said, her overly bubbly happiness showing on her face. She turned and left a grumbling titan still asleep in her bed. She got up and went to take a quick bath; afterwards she would sometimes go straight meditations. Unfortunately, she had to get ready for school; she got a pair of baggy black pants and a shirt with the sentence 'KEEP STARING, I just might do a trick'. Beast Boy insisted that she get it, so she did. She walked up to the mirror of her bathroom and started to brush her hair. She remembered once that she used to have it long. Many people around her told her that she looked more beautiful having it long. –_maybe, I let it grow…you know…just to see how it goes.- _she smiled a little, brushing it a bit more before turning around and floated out her door.

Robin paced before everyone, slightly nervous, his eyes on the ground.

"Robin, what is wrong?"

"Oh-"

"Do not say nothing, Robin." Robin looked up to Starfire, who just finished her breakfast. Her eyes on him, challenging him to lie.

"I wasn't." Robin said, "Its just that they want me to take off my mask."

"Then just do it." Cyborg said, taking another bit of bacon. Which Beast Boy looked at him, looking pale. Raven was just sipping her tea, enjoying what was left of the silence. "Nobody is going to care what you look like in a few months. You still be Robin, or Dick, or whatever name that got for you."

"A few girls called you a hunk." Starfire said. "What is that."

"Its nothing starfire." Robin said, smiling a little, "As long as it not Robie-poo." He shuddered slightly. Everyone laughed, even Raven, but only a slight chuckle. Robin walked up to them and passed out their schedules.

"Here you guys are, memorize it." He said as he gave it to Raven. When he reached Cyborg, he saw that Cyborg was worried about something.

"Something wrong Cyborg?"

"Wha...Oh…Nothing. Just thinking."

"Ok. Just trying to look out for all of you."

"Thanks for worrying dad." Robin only smiled as he walked away. –_Today just might be a good day.- _

School-

_Me and my big mouth- _Robin thought. He could not believe who was standing in front of him.

"OH ROBIE-POO!"

Starfire imminently hit from happy, bubbly self to aggressive, jealous self. Everyone stared hard in amazement as the saw Kitten running towards them.

"OH ROBIE-POO, I KNEW COME BACK FOR ME!"

"AH! RUN FOR IT!" Robin turned imminently around and took off in a puff of smoke, leaving all the titans in his dust. Kitten just ran passed them after Robin, Starfire resisted the urge to starbolt her to the next dimension and walked away to the court yard.

These are the schedules for the titans.

Robin:

1. Physics

2. Family and Home Care

3. English IV

4. Pre-Calculus

5. Market Management

6. Government/Economics

7. Free Period

8. Free Period

Starfire:

1. Pre-Calculus

2. Family and Home Care

3. Government/Economics

4. Physics

5. Dance

6. English IV

7. Free Period

8. Free Period

Cyborg:

1. Intro to Electronics

2. Automotive Care

3. Pre-Calculus

4. English IV

5. Government/Economics

6. Physics

7. Free Period

8. Free Period

Raven:

1. Poetry

2. Pre-Calculus

3. English IV

4. Government/Economics

5. Drama

6. Physics

7. Free Period

8. Free Period

Beast Boy:

1. Pre-Calculus

2. English IV

3. Physics

4. Government/Economics

5. Drama

6. Animal Care

7. Free Period

8. Free Period

Red: Sorry for the looooooonnnnnnng wait. Till next time. (Ducks a rock) Oh yeah! (Chunks a rock back at the reviewer and scores of ten points appear over head) Oh yeah (The ten falls on him) Well, hope you liked this chapter.

Chapter 9: Saving Jinx or stay in school?


	12. Sorry guys

Red: (Pats badwolf on the back) Sorry about that. I forgot all about you.

Badwolf: Yeah, right. I was left in that coffin for like month.

Red: Yeah….wait. How did you survive all that time in there.

Badwolf: Well….I ate some of the bandages that was lying around...and on him.

Red: Eww...That explains why Anarkaris has a hole in his back.

Badwolf: Pretty much.

Red: Sorry pal. Anyways, I am here to announce that there will probably be no more chapters up in this story.

Badwolf: WHAT! You are killing this story!

Red: No. But all my muses, which are the shows itself, have been run dry. So until they got new episodes. I can't really think on it. But I still have time to make up and help you out. I got loads of ideas to bestow upon you.

Badwolf: Jee…thanks Red. What about the Soul Calibur one, is that going down to.

Red: Nope. That's almost done. I got it all figured out. So…goodbye my reviewers. (Sniff) This is so hard….You can always read my other fics. But until they get some new episodes or I happen to be in the mood for it, which seems it is not going to be for a while, this is officially postpone until then. Not killed, postpone….And I don't want any…any…I repeat once again…any threats to me or my friends, or any other reviewer here. If so, you can always ask me to give you this story. I will considered it. Till then…

Laterz


	13. Saving Jinx

Red was currently trying to upload his next chapter in 'Finish School?'. Satisfied that Cartoon Network finally gave a new episode, he took out a chocolate bar from his desk.

Red: Ah….sweet success.

Alas, all of you should know though, there is never really any peace for poor Red. The window, which happened to be bulletproof, shattered, causing Red to get up form his seat.

Red: What the…Gak!

Holding him by the throat was a beautiful, young woman (Trying to get someone to like me again.)

Unknown: Hi. (Smiles sweetly)

Red: Gaaa...can…I help…you.

Unknown: Now that I got your attention, (walks towards the open window, hanging Red outside) My name is Rose.

Red: Rose ….Rose…..Wait! I-

Rose: Enough, goodbye Redskin (Lets Red go)

Red: AAAIIIIIEEEEEE! (disappears behind the clouds)

Rose: (Walks towards Red's desk and sits down. Spots his candy bar and starts to eat it.) Yummy! (Computer beeps) Wha? Hello…what this?

Computer Screen: CHAPTER UPLOADING SUCCESSFUL

Rose:……..Oh crap

Chapter: 9 Saving Jinx?

Jinx was tired, after such a beating from Brother Blood and the pint of blood he took from her, she had enough. She tried to contact Cyborg so he could save her, but failed miserably. _–Its over- _she thought, tears beginning in her eyes, _-I am never going to see him again. I came into this life with no one, and now I am leaving it with no one as well.-_ her thoughts were going all over. To the times were her parents were killed in front of her own eyes, to the recent days with Cyborg. She loved him, that's all that mattered. It did not matter whether whose side she was on. She was stuck in this cell, with no one coming to save her. Minutes passed, and her eyes began to close for the last time. _–Goodbye... Cybrog- _Her last thought ran through her head. As an irony, she heard Cyborg voice calling her. She smiled, before falling to a deep and lasting sleep.

One hour before-

Cyborg watch as Starfire floated away, heading towards to courtyard. BB and Rae headed somewhere else, together. Which put a halt in Cyborg mind, the past week or so, they have been fighting more and more. But that train of thought was interrupted by his communicator. He look into his arm, sort of expecting Robin face to appear, but instead he got-

"Gizmo"

"I need your help?" Cyborg raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, pipsqueak, let me just get my arm ready I meet you."

"I am not calling to fight you, buckethead. I need you to save someone."

"Eh?"

"Its Jinx?" Cyborg's mind came to a screeching halt.

"Jinx? Who got Jinx?"

"Blood." Gizmo said, almost sounded as he spat at the words itself, most likely he did.

"But I thought he owned you guys?"

"Not I, threw me out. But he still got Jinx."

"I guess she did not want to leave." Cyborg said sadly.

"No. She did want to leave. She even broke free of Blood's control over her."

"When did this happen?"

"About the same time you left the HIVE." Cyborg watch as Gizmo started to type something down.

"I am a genius, but I can't save her. You can, I am betting that she want you to save her anyway." Cyborg blushed slightly, "I am downloading thecoordinates to you now. She is there, you must save her. Her life hangs in the balance." Cyborg checked the downloading files he was sending him, to see if there was any virus in them. He found none. He gave a perplex look to Gizmo.

"Why are-"

"I am doing this for Jinx. After this, I am not going to be around here anymore. So don't bother looking for me later. See ya, snot butt."

"You, too, Grease shrimp." Gizmo face vanished from view. Cyborg had already begun to analyze the files. Jinx was being held in old movie theater on the other side of town. He looked up and sighed.

"Sorry guys, I just have to miss the first day of school." He then turn and ran towards the exit to his car.

Theater-

Several of Blood's Hivemen were guarding Jinx, making sure that she did not escape of get anything to eat. Several were standing outside, keeping a lookout. The others were playing a poker game inside.

"So, do you think we have another chance to go werewolf hunting." One hivemen said.

"I sure want to. Damn werewolf almost toasted me the first, so I am thinking about it."

"What a-"

They were blown off their chairs by a sonic blast. They all look up to see someone standing in the doorway.

"Crap! Its Cy-" He never finished, he was slugged in the face by a left hook. All the Hivemen started to attack. They never stood a chance. In five minutes flat, only one member was left of the Hivemen. Cyborg stood tall and pretty much scary looking. He bent down and grabbed the Hiveman by the collar. He brought him up to his face and spoke softly to him.

"Where is Jinx?" Now, normally, they were told not to reveal anything, even when threaten. But the last Hiveman had practically pissed and dump into his pants with the look Cyborg was giving him. "Now."

"T-t-th-This way." The man said, walking rather awkwardly to the place they were holding Jinx. Cyborg was horrified by what he saw. Jinx was bloody and the cell she was in was not one even the dirtiest, foul smelling, most rather unpleasant criminal would live in it. So, in turn, he grabbed the scared, (Take note that he is no longer just 'scared' he is down right terrified) and slammed him against the wall, knocking him out. He ran inside the cell and started to call Jinx's name.

"Come on Jinx, stay with me here. He lifted her and ran towards the car, placing her gently as he could in the front seat. He then started for the tower, making notes of all the supplies he will need for Jinx's recovery.

T-tower-

Cyborg watch as the monitor continued to beep. He had came close, too close for Cyborg's comfort. Jinx was not just hurt badly; she was practically mutilated from head to toe. After making sure that she would recover, he gave her a check up. Several teeth were missing, she had bruise all over, her arm was several fractured, her ankle twisted, several ribs were broken, and many other various form of pain. He also had to check if she was raped, in which he did it really quick. Much to his relief, and for Jinx, they did not touch her private areas. It took about an hour or so to make small adjustments and treat minor wounds. His communicator rang and he saw Robin's face on the screen.

"Cyborg! Where are you, we were looking all over for you."

"Sorry Robin. Something….came up."

"Is this something important."

"To me." He said softly, Robin barely caught what he had said.

"Where are you?"

"At the tower."

"Doing what?" Cyborg moved his arm so Robin could see what he was doing for the past hour.

"What happen to her?"

"Blood."

"Oh….I sorry Cyborg, I didn't know."

"I tell you about it later, man. I going to stay here and take care of her."

"Okay, Cyborg, be careful." Robin face vanished and Cyborg walked over to Jinx unconscious form.

"I think I will be fine. I think she would be fine, too"

Chapter ended

Badwolf was walking by, just minding his own business when he saw the strangest sight. Red was hanging onto a flagpole outside the building. He stared as he saw Red desperately trying to keep himself up.

Red: (Spots Badwolf) HEY BADWOLF, HELP ME OUT HERE.

Badwolf: Hmm…..

Red: OH COME ON!

Badwolf: I don't know.

Red: BADWOLF!

Badwolf: I'll think about, I'll be back later. (Walks away)

Red: (Vain popping out of forehead) Little twit. When I get out of here….BADWOLF GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE NOW! Please? Grrr…..AAAARRGGGGHHHH!

(A/N: well, that wasn't the longest postponement ever. Sorry about that. I like to thank Alyraven for the heads up on the new episodes. Also, I do not suck. It is just that I am bad at everything I do….Okay I suck. ;) So see you guys later)


	14. Drama of a secret Love

Aang and Katara were flying Appa to the strange building, shining brightly in the sun.

Aang: Is this it?

Katara: (Looks at the mail address) Yep, this is it. Redskin122004 ave.

Aang: Who is that? (Pointing at someone on a flag pole)

Appa headed in the direction of the flag pole and saw a young man hanging onto the pole, currently eating a pigeon.

Aang: Um…excuse me.

Ragged man: Hmm! Finally. Help has arrived, nobody bothered to look outside the window anymore.

Katara: Uh…who are you?

Ragged man: I am Redskin, you can call me Red for short. Uh… who are you.

Aang: I'm Aang, and this is my best friend Katara.

Katara: Nice to meet you.

Red: Likewise, can you get me down please.

Aang: Sure

Red piled onto Appa and back down to the ground.

Red: FINALLY! LAND! There is hell to pay now! (Laughs Manically and runs inside)

Aang & Katara: Okay...

Disclaimer: Finally own Teen Titans, (Feds break through the door) What? Get away from me… BACK AWAY FROM THE CRAZY MAN OR THE LICENSE GETS IT. (Feds tackle red the ground) I OWN IT. ITS MINE HEHEHEHE.

Feds: I am sorry, but Redskin does not own Teen Titans. Nor does he own his own mind apparently.

Red: Ha ha ha…he he he….wheee… (Thrown into a van with a straightjacket on.) I am not crazy….i am PYSCHO!

Chapter 10- Drama of the secret Love.

Beast boy and Raven walked down the hall, surprising anyone who did not receive the news of them going to school. Just then Robin flew past them.

"OUT OF THE WAY!"

"Roby-poo where are you going, I am over here."

"GO AWAY YOU FREAK!" Robin turned the corner, followed closely by Kitten. Beast boy smiled.

"I wonder how Starfire taking it."

"Not to well." Raven answered.

"So where do you want to go."

"Somewhere quiet would be nice."

"How about the library?"

"Genius Beast Boy." She said in a mocking tone, but with a small smile on her face. He gave her a big smile.

-Elsewhere-

Felicia was talking to Jon when Starfire floated by, her face full of anger.

"Um…I will let you handle this Felicia." Jon said quickly, he did not like being around girls when they were angry, they always seem to direct it to him for some odd reason. That's how he met Felicia in the first place.

"But…"

"Sorry but it is a girl thing, not something a guy should get involved." And he ran off.

"Some help you are." She said under her breath. She then turned a quickly caught up to Starfire.

"Is something wrong, Star?" Felicia asked her.

"Yes, and her name is Kitten." She then began to spill every thing about her and all the things Robin does and doesn't and poor Felicia only sweatdropped.

'This could take awhile.' Felicia thought.

-Someone's locker-

Robin managed to get into a locker to hide from Kitten, but soon find that he is stuck inside.

"Roby-poo, where did you go?" Kitten walked by, unaware of Robin, not so genius plan. "Oh poo." She walked away, still looking for Robin.

"Close one, Dick." He said to himself. Suddenly, he heard Starfire sniffling softly. He managed to keep quite and heard Starfire pouring her heart out.

"Robin wasn't that friendly to me in the beginning, but he is my best friend now. But how should I tell him how I feel if I could jeopardize our friendship. What if he doesn't love me the same way I love him."

"Star, you should really be considering yourself lucky." Felicia voice pop up

"Why?"

"Because that is the same way Jon and I met. I am still waiting for Jon to tell me how he feels for me. But guys tend to take longer to tell someone how they feel for someone."

"But I don't know how Robin feels for me."

"Does he consider you to be his best friend?"

"Yes."

"Does he do anything in his power to make you happy?"

"Yes."

"Does he give you presents for no reason at all?"

"Yes."

"Trust me, he likes you a lot more than he shows you."

"Really!"

"Yup."

"Thank you Felicia!" Starfire gave Felicia a big hug. "You made me feel a whole lot better, Felicia. Do you wish to help learn more about this school?"

Felicia laughed, "Sure Star, I will help you out." Both girls walked away, when silence ranged out, the locker Robin was hiding in popped off it hinges.

"Thanks Felicia." He said with a smile, "Thanks for telling her how stubborn a guy can be."

A/N: Sry, but I needed this to be a short chapter, two part series. Coming up in a few days…maybe. Sry once again.

Aang and Katara watched as Red went on a rampage, screaming at everyone that did not help. The mob that had happen to get inside waiting for the author to return did not expect the him to go crazy and kicking everyone but, including all the characters as well.

Aang: Maybe we should come back.

Katara: Yeah.

Red: ROSE! WHERE ARE YOU!

Aang: We will be back tomorrow.

Red: (Evil eyes) You two stay there.

Katara: Okay we're staying right where we are

Aang: Yep that's right, not moving an inch.

Red: Bwhahahahahehehehehe….The Redskin is back. (To mob)

Mob person 1: Yeah finally, finally get to kick you butt.

Mob person 2: Get the Author and kick his butt.

Mob: Yeah!

Red: Oh yeah. BRING IT! I WILL SHOW YOU WHY THEY CALL ME REDSKIN! HA HA HA HA (Dives head first in to the mob)

Aang & Katara: (Ducks from flying people and objects) He gone crazy!

Katara: (Turns to reviewers) back next time? (Aang tackled Katara to the ground to avoided being hit by flying mob person)

Aang: Yeah, and bring the army while you are at it.


End file.
